Fade Away
by Zelas Metalium
Summary: This is based on the manga. It is a LucifelMichael story about Lucifel's forbidden feelings for Michael. Please review and give me your opinions.


_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Earthian or any of the characters... maybe someday I'll steal them... but for now I must make do without them...

**Notes:** This is based on the manga, these characters don't really appear in the anime (I think Michael has a cameo appearance and you hear them talk about him, but that's about it). This deals with Lucifel's feelings for her brother. I based it off of the song, by the same name, by Seether.

* * *

_**Fade Away**_

The courtyard was glistening with brilliant sunlight as two angels sat on a bench in its center. They talked and laughed merrily as they soaked up the beautiful day; they were completely at ease. In contrast to their happy warmth, another angel stayed to the shadows. There was nothing warm or bright about the day to her. She was entirely overcome by jealously and rage. She watched as her brother laughed with the new friend he had made; the friend that had replaced her. She wanted to kill him for taking away her brother. He belonged to her, and only her. But she could wait. She'd have to. However, she stayed close by just in case he should need or want her.

_If he calls for me, I don't want to miss it…_

She watched as the two young men stood and made their way from the courtyard. Quietly, she followed. The two walked out onto the open grounds by a stretch of very large, old trees. Lucifel watched her brother walk towards one with rather large roots jutting up from the ground and knew immediately what was going to happen. She rushed forward in an attempt to prevent him from tripping, but was a little late and instead was able to steady him and keep him from falling. She pulled him to her and held him close.

"Lu…Lucifel?" Michael asked startled by her abrupt appearance.

"You should really be more careful, Michael." She cooed sweetly as Raphael glared at her. "Now, did you hurt yourself?" Michael looked down to his ankle. It felt like he had managed to twist it on the root. Both Lucifel and Raphael followed his gaze to the injured ankle.

"Come, you'll probably need to go the infirmary to have someone look at it." Raphael said as he attempted to yank Michael away from Lucifel's obsessing grip.

"That's alright, Raphael, I can take him. After all I am his sister, and injuries should be left up to the family." Without waiting for either Raphael or Michael to reply, she started to drag him away. Raphael stared after them with loathing in his eyes.

Instead of taking him to the infirmary, Lucifel managed to get him home. She sat him in a chair while she busied herself by boiling some water and fetching some rags and a first aid kit. She sat the pan of water down along with the other things and began to uncover the now slightly swollen ankle.

"See, you need me to take care of you. You can be so clumsy sometimes." Lucifel said with a broad smile as she dipped the rags into the heated water.

"I would have been fine… Raphael could've helped me to the infirmary." At the sound of Raphael's name, Lucifel glared and her actions became somewhat violent. She slammed the rag into the water again, splashing boiling water all over herself and Michael.

"You don't need him! I'm your sister! I'm all you need!" She roared. _And I wnt to keep it that way…I want you to need me…I want to be everything to you… not just a sister…but your lover…I want you to think of me and only me…I want to be the very air that you breathe!_

"Lue, please calm down…" Michael said as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead wearily. She pouted a bit and continued to take care of his ankle. After she had bandaged it and put the stuff away, she stared at Michaels's weary figure. She reached out her hand and brushed his golden hair away from his face. Michael opened his eyes and met her gaze. "Lue, what are you doing?"

"I'm just looking at you." She said with a smile.

"Well stop." He replied as he turned away. She scowled.

"No!" She declared as he climbed onto hi slap and turned his head, forcing him to look into her scowling face. They stared at each other for the longest time. Finally she leaned in closer and kissed him. Ignoring his protests, she only released him from the kiss when she needed air.

"Stop this! Get up!" Michael said as he struggled with his sister.

"We could fade away… Fade away with me, Michael… let us leave this world behind…"

------

Time went on and Lucifel's feelings toward her brother continued to grow, and yet he continued to deny her what she wanted. She continued to follow him and constantly tried to separate him from Raphael.

_I'm losing him…I know it…I just want to hold him close…I want him to want me as badly as I want him…but it seems everyone is determined to keep us apart! I just want to fly away with him into the night…_

That night Lucifel slipped into Michael's room. He slept soundly in his large bed with a gently breeze coming through the open window. Walking up to his bed, she smiled and lightly caressed his moonlit face. She ran her fingers across his warm lips and through his silky, golden locks.

"One day, I'll make you mine… One night, if only for an instant I'll be all you need… I'll be all you breathe…"

------

_Tonight…tonight I'm finally going to get what I want… and afterwards I'll fade away into the darkness…_ Lucifel went to Michael that night. She was determined to finally get what she wanted. As expected Michael protested, but she didn't listen.

_He's weak compared to me… he can't resist me when it comes down to it._

She kissed Michael gently at first but at his protests she continued more forcefully.

"Give into me, Michael…Give yourself to me…"

"Lue, no… this is wrong! It's illegal!"

"No one will ever know… after tonight you'll never see me again… I'll fade away completely…" She kissed him again and began to remove her clothes. "Let me make love to you… just this once."

Her clothes fell to the ground as her naked body crawled on top of him. No matter what he said, she was going to get what she wanted.

"You don't have to do anything… I'll love you, then I'll fade away…"

-------

"Lucifel… you're back…" Raphael glared at the figure of the one he loathed the most, the one who had always stood between himself and the one he loved. They both knew that it was only a matter of time for Lucifel. She was dieing. Raphael could see it in her small broken body. And yet she still returned his glare with an intense fiery hatred.

Yes, Lucifel was back. She had come back to get rid of the evidence of her and Michael's sin… and Raphael knew it even if he denied it even to himself.

That was all that was left of Lucifel now. She was defeated, torn, and broken, but in her mind she had won. She was the one who had gotten to be with Michael. She had the courage to break Eden's law. She had his child… not Raphael. She would die with those thoughts in mind. She would take Raphael's bitter resentment with her to the grave.

------

Years after Lucifel died, Michael stood before her grave. Even now, very few people knew of everything that had gone on between the two siblings. She was true to her word though, after that one night she faded away… she finally got what she wanted and then disappeared. Supposedly she had returned for one night…before she dies… she went to see her nemesis, Raphael… but Michael never saw her again.

And he did love her…in a way… maybe not the way that she had loved him, but he did have feelings for her. He still felt saddened to think back to a time when they were together now that she was dead…knowing that he would never see her again.

_Yes, Lucifel… I loved you…_ He looked up to the sky knowing that somewhere she was smiling to his words. Maybe the feelings that he had for her were the feelings that a brother was supposed to have for a close sister. He wasn't sure. _I guess it doesn't matter now…_

With a sigh Michael turned away from his sister's grave. Raphael was patiently waiting for him. Raphael hesitated for an instant after Michael had gone.

"I win now, Lucifel… you're gone, and it's me who gets to stay by his side… I am the one who holds his affections now…" He smirked as he turned away. _I only wish that I could've killed you…_

Today's the day we'll fade away


End file.
